X:3 Alternate Ending
by JESSting123
Summary: I hated the way X3 ended! Basically because Jean died. So, here's my happier version. So..3 Grey babies, Scott's back, Emma Frost is a constant flirt, and now some very unexpected visitors show up. How will Logan, Jean, J.C., Sammi, and Michael deal now?
1. Chapter 1

**X3 Alternate Ending**

**Discaimer: **Not mine. Never will be. I wish. See, if X-Men were mine, Scott and Jean would have been over in the first movie and Jean and Logan would have had a suburban house with a white picket fence and 3 kids by the third. Oh yeah, and Jean would easily control the Pheonix because of her and Logan's undying love. But, as I said, I don;t own them. If you can't tell.

**Author's Note:** This is my first X-Men fic so be gentle, no flames. I wrote it simply because I didn't like the ending of X3. Because of course, in a perfect world, Jean and Logan would always be together.

"Save me!" a pleading voice sounded in Logan's ears. It was Jean Grey's voice. The real Jean Grey, not the Pheonix. So, he did. He plunged three sharp objects into her abdomen. But, they weren't the three claws he used so often, they were three injection needles. The three needles that held in them "the cure."

She fell into him after he had fully injected the drug. He looked down at her face, the palness gone, along with the sickening look of her veins popping out. She smiled up at him, "Thank you Logan." He registered that she was now fully Jean Grey, the woman he loved and always would.

**Three Weeks Later**

Logan had sat at Jean's bedside for the last three weeks, only leaving for neccessities. He would shower for 10 minutes at the most and then head straight back to Jean's room. He would bring a few days worth of oufits to her room and change in the bathroom when needed.He even slept in the room, he kicked back the recliner. If he got hungry, he would head to the kitchen and grab his food bringing back up to the room as quickly as he could. He ate only when neccasary.

This was one of the times. He hadn't eaten for over 18 hours, so he brought an extra large bowl of soup up to the room to eat while he watched Jean sleep. He kept a cooler in the room filled with ice and pop so that he wouldn't have to leave when he got hungry. The soup he was eating was one he had grown fond of. It was a favorite of the woman he was watching.

"Hey, that smells good," Jean said hoarsely. Logan jumped, thanking the stars that there was a bedside table beside the recliner that he had sat his bowl of hot soup on. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hey, Red!" Logan said smiling. The smile reached his eyes.

"Hey ya, back," she replied smiling a smile that gave his own a run for its money. "Can I have some?" she asked licking her parched lips. "I'm really hungry. These IV's may keep you alive, but that's all they do," she said giggling as much as she could. It was more than she had done in the last two 1/2 years.

He smiled, shaking his head at her comments, "Sure, here," he lead his spoon full of chicken, noodles, and soup toward her mouth. He spoon fed her the rest of the food, taking bites of his own occasionally.

"Oh, that was good," she said after they had finished. He bent over the cooler pulling out a Dr Pepper for her. He popped it open, and she drank it down in large gulps.

Suddenly, she got a strange look on her face,"Logan, I thought you gave me the cure. Why can I still hear thoughts?"

**Note: Okay, sort of a cliffhanger but not really. It sorta goes back to what you see at the end of X3 and what happens after the credits. So, yeah. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. If you have any ideas, put them in your review. Oh and a little vote for you all:**

**1. Should Jean and Logan start a relationship sooner or later?**

**A. sooner**

**B. later and be friends first**

**2. Should the Proffessor come back?**

**A. yes**

**B. no**

**3. If he comes back, what form should he be in?**

**A. himself**

**B. the man that the doctor that you see in the tape he shows in his physics class is working on. since he has no brain function of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

**X3 Alternate Ending**

**Chapter 2- Questions and Answers**

**Disclaimer: Check the 1st chapter**

**Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers, sciencefictionsquirrel, Dark Pheonix Rising, Liljean15690, lampost, Phantom Creedy Lover, and AliasSpyCrazy. I'm going for 7 reviews this chapter. Until I get 7 I won't update again. I'm bribing, I know, but oh well. I really need a reason to upload these chapters.**

"Well, I did give you the cure, but according to the government it only works for a short amount of time. But, you should have control over the Pheonix, because they said Level 5 mutants and over, it would still hold their powers down to where you can control it. So, it seems as if, you'll have all your power, but you'll still have control over the Pheonix," Logan explained to her.

"Oh, wow. That's...that's great Logan!" Jean exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. She jumped up from her bed and grabbed him in a tight squeeze. It seemed as if she was holding on for dear life. Logan was laughing cheerfully.

"Well, as much as we have faith that that's what happened, we still have to watch to make sure you have control over your power, so someone is supposed to stay with you at all times. Storm told me to have you decide who and to tell her as soon as you knew. Plus, I haven't even told anybody you woke up yet," Logan said standing.

"Wait," Jean said grabbing his hand before he got out of her reach.

"Yeah?" Logan asked turning back to her and twisting his hand tighter into her's subconciously.

"I know who I want to stay with me," she said gazing down at her hand in his. She squeezed it and worked up the cournage to look back up at him.

"Ok, I'll tell Storm and have her send them up. Who were you wanting?" Logan asked.

"Well, I was actually wondering if _you_ would stay here with me?" she shyly looked uo into his eyes. The look on his face scared her, he looked shocked and confused. "I mean, if you don't wanna you don't have to, but I feel really comfortable around you, and you're the only person that really understands what I'm going through, and I know that it might be a little weird to you, but I want to try to do something I've wanted to do for a while, and I thought maybe if we stayed together for a while then we could start a relationship, you know more than friends, because, Logan, I think I love you," she rambled on. She suddenly registered what she had said and got the courage to look up into his eyes again, even if she was really surprised with herself.

The look she found on his gruff, rough looking, but beautiful face elated her. It was surprised, shocked, and confused still, but he had a smile too big for his face plastered across it. She realized that the smile he wore looked so out of place, then she thought about how she noticed that the only time he smiled was when she said something he thought was funny or in fact, when she said anything at all.

She smiled back up at him and chuckled. She reached up and pulled him down to where she was seated on the bed. They hugged tightly and she felt him pull away slightly. He looked directly into her emerald green eyes, his hazel ones poured into her's and he leaned forward placing a butterfly kiss on her temple, another on her cheek, and another on her full pink lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The both of them literally, as cliche as it sounds, saw sparks. It was a dream come true for both of the X-Men. When he pulled away from the passionate kiss they both smiled.

"I'm going to go tell Storm you're awake, okay?" he asked. Just because he felt as if she might want to come with him.

"Uhm, Logan? Do you care if I come with you? I don't really want to stay here by myself. Not yet," she answered a look of fear but trust in her eyes.

"Course you can, Red. You wanna take a shower first or just get dressed?" he asked smiling at her dreamily, which wasn't like him at all.

"Logan, my dear, are you implying that I smell?" Jean laughed.

"What? No! Not at all! I was just wandering if you wanted to clean up some?" Logan said, flustered.

"Logan, baby, I was joking. But, I would like to clean up," she said. A sly smile growing on her face.

"What?" he asked. The look on her face foreign to him.

"Wanna help?" she asked. His face registered what she meant a second after she said it. He nodded and chuckled. He leaned down and placed one arm under her knees and one at the small of her back. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They then headed to the bathroom...

**A Few Hours Later**

"Oh, 'Ro? Guess who I've got with me?" Logan said. He pulled Jean along by tugging at her hand. He giggled behind her hand.

"I've got...Jean!" he hollered as soon as he saw the white-haired woman.

"Ohmygodd!" she yipped and ran toward her long time best friend. "I can't believe you woke up! It was so soon! I missed you so much! You don't know how much of a butt Logan is when you're not around!" she shreiked. Her opposites laughed on one part and growled and glared on the other.

The two women embraced and gave each other kisses on the cheek. Logan saw Ororo get a weird look on her face and whisper something into her ear. She shuffled over to the mirror and her eyes widened. "What?" Logan asked innocently.

"I don't even want to know how long you've been awake to get that Jean," the other woman said, trying but failing to stiffle the laughs she was holding behind her hand. "Excuse me for a second," she said. The couple heard hollering laughs from behind the door of the bathroom adjacent to the room they were in.

"Uh, did I do that?" Logan asked the obvious question and chuckled as he looked at the hickey he had placed right on top of her corroted arterie. Grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her waist, they both laughed and looked around at their friend when she re-entered the room. They looked at each other silently knowing what each other wanted to ask the other woman.

"Uh, 'Ro? We were sort of wondering if you, uhm, if you approved of us having a relationship?" Jean asked her closest friend other than the man, of course, that was holding her.

"Of course I do! You guys are too cute! Besides, even if I didn't what would the two of you care? You're in love," she teased and ducked as Jean telekinetically threw a ball of paper towels at her head. She used her powers to chase her friend until she finally gave up and covered her head with her arms while standing in one spot. Jean got her with the towels right in the spot of her that head she couldn't cover up. The three laughed and Storm grabbed a towel, throwing it at her friends. Logan grabbed Jean up and he ran towards the TV room. As the three X-Men chased each other into the room, Logan was still carrying Jean, but, by shifting, she was now straddling his lower back and had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Logan pushed the door open and the couple ran through. He tried closing the door on Storm, but she pushed a gust of wind at the door keeping it open. All three spotted the five eldest teenagers in the school watching some kind of TV teenage drama. Collosus, Ice Man, Rogue (who hadn't gotten her powers back unless she wanted to use them and liked to be called Marie), Kitty, and Jubilee all looked up at the adults in wondering of the two holding to each other.

Marie's heart constricted. She felt as if she couldn't breath. She loved Bobby, she knew she did, but she still had strong feelings for the man that was clearly loving the woman he was holding. Her eyes clouded over with tears and she had to look over at the TV to get them to clear away. She knew she had to talk to someone about this, but she couldn't tell Logan, obviously. Bobby would be an even worse choice. She couldn't talk to Jean because, obviously, she was dating Logan, and they loved each other. Kitty and Jubilee would just make fun of her. Collosus was a friend, but not a close one and probably wouldn't understand. She guessed she could talk to Ororo Munroe, but it would be hard.

Logan noticed the weird looks the teenagers were giving him and Jean and that Marie had turned to where she wasn't facing him, almost as if she was mad. He gave him self a mental note to talk to Jean later about what she thought it could be. He then looked at the woman he loved still clinging to his back and neck and whispered that he was gonna put her down, she nodded and he did so.

"Uhm, sorry. We didn't know you all were in here. We'll head out, now," Jean said smiling at the teenagers. They all looked on in bewilderment. Partly because they had no idea what and when everything had happened with Dr Jean Grey and partly because they had no idea what the sudden relationship between two of the most respected people any of them knew consisted of.

As the adults headed out Jean decided to have a talk with Logan about how to tell everyone about what had happened and how she was now that she was back in her Jean form instead of Pheonix. She also wanted to tell him about her decision on her Mutant name. But, that would have to wait. They now said goodbye to their friend and headed out to get some food for dinner.

**Note: Ok, I know that the ending isn't very good because I had no idea how to end it. This chapter was sort of to adress the beginning of the relationship. Marie/Rogue's jealousy, and the friendship and acceptance of Storm. You know what do do, just hit that little button down there that says Review! RR please! Remember, 7 reviews until I'll update again! Oh and another poll**

**1. Should Scott come back?**

**A. yes**

**B. no**

**2. Who should Rogue really tell about her feeling about Logan?**

**A. Logan **

**B. Jean**

**C. Storm**

**D. Someone else and you say who**


	3. Chapter 3

**X3 Alternate Ending**

**Diclaimer: The usual, read the 1st chapter.**

**Authors Note: Okay, telepathy in italics. By the way: Thanks to my reviewers Kenshin-Shinta, AliasSpyCrazy, Lampost, Cajun-Beauty, pinkjellybean666, Jules, and Dark Pheonix Rising!**

**Chapter 3: Conversation, Bonding, and Loving**

Jean Grey laughed as she watched her boyfriend, which she still thought was weird being able to call him that, jumping on his bed. Although, he wasn't doing it on his own. She was using certain bribery of her's to make him do it. Bribery that some liked to call telekinesis. The whole dispute had been caused by one sentence said by the red head. That sentence was, "We never do anything but have sex and watch TV, you know that?"

He had turned over onto his side and looked at her bewilderingly and with amusement, "Are you saying that we need more of a variety of things to entertain ourselves? Because personally I'm perfectly content having sex and watching TV, but you can't forget food. You gotta have food, and booze, and maybe some water every once in a while."

She had rolled her eyes and persistently tried to get him to jump on the bed simply because she said it was fun. He had fought back and said that only teenagers and toddlers jumped on beds. She had fought back by telling him that she jumped on beds. He had been stubborn as always, and she had decided to take to evasive manuvering for some fun of her own.

At first he had yelled, to be politically correct, and excrusiatingly nice. Screamed like a little girl, to be blunt. Then he had gotten a sly smile on his face knowing exactly what she planned on doing. He had rolled his eyes and tried many times to get her to stop. Even his infamous puppy dug eyes couldn't work, and the puppy dog eyes had a 99.9 accuracy rating.

He was now holding down a laugh as she bounced him up and down, side to side on the bed. His weight thrashing the covers around in all directions. She was laughing, a sound that brought so much joy to his heart that he thought it would burst. He finally chuckled and, without knowing she slowly let her telekinetic force down and he was jumping purely and simply on his own. And laughing. Actually enjoying it. She smiled a bright smile that lit up her face.

"Oh Logan? You do realize that I let my telekinesis down, don't you?" she asked a look on her face that told him full out that she was pleased and happy.

"Well, you know, I was actually starting to enjoy it," he said jumping off the bed making a loud thud sound throughout the room. She giggled and rolled her eyes as he let out a little, "Oops," as a book fell off the bedside table. He laughed and walked over towards her, stringing his arms around her waist. "You know, though, it would be so much more fun if I had some company come jump with me."

"Okay, I'll get Collossus up here ASAP babe," she said reaching up slightly and pecking him on the lips.

"Well, I was actually thinking of someone a little more, femalish, if you know what I mean," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Jubilee then?" she teased him relentlessly.

"Okay, a tinsy bit older, much more beautiful, sexy actually, firey red hair, luscious lips, a smile to die for, oh yeah and she has curves that could kill. Not to mention she has powerful persuasion methods," he said, grinding his groin into hers. She gasped and blushed at the same time.

He led her back towards the bed. Clothes flying in all different directions. Well, at least he got a partner to jump on the bed with...

**Talking**

The couple laid side by side on the bed, blankets kicked to the bottom of the bed. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and they were breathing in perfect rhythm. It was the picture of love in its greatest and highest moment.

"Hey baby? You awake?" Logan whispered.

"Yeah, why?" Jean asked rolling to face him her face burried in between his chest and neck. Her eyes barely visible to him under his chin.

"I was thinking. You know the day you woke up and we ran in on the kids watching TV and they all were giving us weird looks?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was probably because they didn't know I was awake or that we were together hun, they don't do it now. They're used to it. What's making you wonder about it?" she asked slightly confused.

"Well, they all just looked at us. Except Ro...Marie I mean. Ever since then she's been avoiding me. I don't think she even realizes I notice but every time she sees me in the hall she turns and goes the other way. She used to talk to me all the time. Now she won't even look me in the eye, it's weird," he said slightly sadly.

"You know I noticed that, but I just thought I was like seeing things or something. But, as much as I hate to say it, I think I know why. You're just not gonna like it, I don't particularly like it either," she said sounding almost defeated and worried.

"What do you mean? You're scaring me here," he asked pulling himself down slightly so that he could look into her eyes, eyes he was used to seeing confidence and love in. Now he saw love, but a severe lack of confidence almost as if she was scared of losing something, or someone.

"Logan, I think she loves you. And, I know that sounds weird but I'm serious, I can read her so easily when she's around you. Almost as if she's projecting and doesn't know it," she said tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, what are you crying about? I don't think she loves me, I think she's just jealous of you, of us," he said pulling her chin up and making her look at him.

"Logan, I'm afraid I'm going to lose you. I know you guys used to be really close and I'm scared you're gonna miss that and need it more than you need this. I just don't think I could handle that," she said, now fully crying. Alligator tears making their path across her cheeks. She suddenly felt a warm hand brush them away gently. She looked up with wide eyes, fully expecting him to get up and laugh in her face although she wasn't sure why.

"Jean, I want to tell you something that I've never said. You've said it to me but I've never repeated it, I just didn't know how, or when. Plus I just didn't have the guts," he said chuckling slightly and brushing away a few more tears from her beautiful face. "Jean Grey, I love you."

"Oh, Logan! I'm so happy you said that! I love you too, with all my heart. I'm sorry I thought you didn't really love me. I guess I just needed to hear it," she then looked ashamed. "I can't believe I thought you'd just up and leave me for Marie. That was stupid of me and I, I, whoa! What was that?"

The both of them looked at each other in confusion. They were hearing things, things neither were used to hearing. Logan even more so. Jean had heard other people's thoughts, but only if she had wanted to, she had not even been trying to read Logan's mind.

_Can you hear me? _Logan thought-cast to Jean.

_Yeah. But why? _Jean thought back both starring into each other's eyes,

_I have no idea. I mean, that was totally weird. Do you think it could've been because we confessed are love for each other? _He sent back. Feeling as if he sounded totally cliche.

_Well maybe something like that. The professor told me this story once, about strong telepaths and how it was legended that the strongest of them could bind their hearts, souls, and minds with their soulmates. He said it was true because it happened to him when he was thirty or so, but she couldn't take all the fights and Magneto's plans and attitudes. She was a telepath too, it all was too much for her and she finally gave up and killed herself. It was almost unbelievable at the time, but now, now I think it's happened. Logan, we're soulmates. _she sent back and in her mind's eye he could see the images of the two of them together, older with children even.

He smiled at her and squeezed her tightly. _Well wolves mate for life too, you know. Lifemates._

_I like that, lifemates. We're lifemates Logan. _She sent again.

_Soulmates, baby. Soulmates, too. _He sent back.

_Soulmates and lifemates, forever and eternity. _They sent to each other, simultaneously and lovingly.

The couple laid together assuring each other of their everlasting love and thought-casting because it simply seemed normal. They heard a knock on the door and sighed deeply.

_Maybe if we don't answer they'll go away. _Logan thought to his Lifemate.

_Now, Logan. That would be mean. _Jean thought back with a mental nudge.

_What's your point baby? _He thought again, mentally laughing.

The person outside was persistent and knocked again. This time louder and longer.

_Ugh, who is it? Can you tell? _He asked the oman still laying butt naked beside him with nothing but a sheet tossed over her.

_Oh my lord, your so lazy. Go answer it, it's Marie, and she wants to talk. I'll go hide in the bathroom._ She thought back giggling at the last part.

_Yeah, nd let her in here with various clothing articles strung about the room, the bed not made. Plus it smells of sex i this room, babe. There aint no way. _He said, mentally rolling his eyes at the hide in the bathroom joke and sent to her what he thought should be happening in the bathroom and it sure wasn't hiding. With that she blushed and hit him playfully on the back.

_Oh come on, it would leave an impression. How about you let her in the front room and I'll tidy up back here. Telekinetically of course because it would be quieter. _She sent back.

_Nope not talking to her without you. That's my final offer too. It's either together or she can keep knocking. By the way, I can't believe she's still knocking. _He sent again. Sitting up and making the lightest noise possible.

_Fine, get something on. Even though we both look like we've both been having sex like horny teenagers. Which really isn't far from the truth. _She sent back giggling.

They both pulled some clothes on. He pulled on his wife beater and a pair of shorts over boxers. She, one of his over shirts and a pair of her gym shorts over a pair of bikini underwear. they walked to the door together not even attempting to tidy anything up.

She pulled the wooden door open and stood just slightly in front of and to the right of Logan. The look on both their faces completely neutral. The look on the younger girl's face was of complete and utter shock and confusion.

"Oh, umm, hi Dr Grey, Logan. How are you?" she asked politely slowly getting over the shock of the two people opening the door together and being completely open about their relationship. She glanced around the man she wanted so desperately to see if there was any hope that they were simply talking before bed, the time when the red head in front of her that she despised so much would be going back to her own room. She realized that she didn't really despised Jean Grey, simply wanted so badly what she had and that made her envy her greatly.

"We're fine, Marie. And you?" Logan asked. Putting an emphasis on the we're to get his point across. He wasn't trying to be rude to the girl, but he didn't want to send her any mixed signals and make her think that he didn't absolutely love with all of his heart the firey red head clearly trying to mark him as her territory. The thought nearly made him laugh, but instead his merely smirked.

"I'm okay, but what are you smirking at?" she asked. Not really noticing that the other woman was smirking and clearly not knowing that they were sharing each other's thoughts.

"Oh, umm nothing Rogue. I...I mean Marie. Sorry 'bout that. I was just thinking about something. Anyway, would you like to come in?" he aksed politely and secretly wishing to himself and his Lifemate that she declined the offer. Jean shared the same thought as him on the particular matter.

"Umm, no. That's okay I was just going to talk to you about something but it's getting a little late I lost track of time talking to some people on the way down here. I'd better be getting back. So, I'll talk to you later okay?" she asked secretly wishing that he would forget fast and realizing that if she even told him she would be stupid because the two adults in front of her clearly loved each other.

_Well, well, well, three of my favorite people all together aye? That's nice to see. How are you all? _Professor Charles Xavier's voice boomed inside all three heads just as loud and strong as any had heard before he had been killed by the Pheonix. _What? Cat got your tongues?_


	4. Chapter 4

**X:3 Alternate Ending**

**Disclaimer:Same as always, look on the 1st chappy. Ok, I know I didn't say it in the last chappy but I waited for 8 reiviews this time and if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm going up one reiview until we hit like 10 for 1 chappy then maybe I'll stay there. Maybe.**

**Author's Note: This is a really short chap, just wanted to throw in a lil reunion! Thanks to my WONDERFUL reiewers, there are a few, (you know who you are) that have been reviewing since the 1st chappy! I'm so grateful for you guys! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be continuing this story. **

**Quick Poll: Ok, this has nothing to really do with the story but I've written a story with the plot of Logan following Jean out of the jet at the ned of X2 and what happens after that. It's a lot like the story by TheForsaken but she hasn't updated it in 3 years so I figured I could take the idea and run with it. **

**Should I publish this story?**

**A. yes**

**B. no **

**Thanks you guys!**

**Chapter 4:Reunion**

"Are you all, okay. You look like you've just seen a ghost?" Ororo Munroe asked coming up beside the three X-Men at the doorway.

"Not seen, Ororo, heard," the familiar voice of Charles Xavier sounded again, but this time, he was right in front of them. He rolled his wheelchair over in front of the four and gazed at their faces, trying not to laugh at the identical stunned exspressions.

"Chuck? What are you doing back?" Logan was the first to speak, as always.

"Well, Logan, Dr Moira MacTaggert is a life-saver, literally. And, what I mean will have to be discussed in further detail some time later on. Right now, I need you all to accompany me to my, I mean Ororo's office, and tell me all of hat happened after I died. And, from what I can tell, it was quite a bit,"the Professor explained.

"I just can't believe it's you. How can we be sure?" Ororo asked.

"It's the Professor, 'Ro. I can smell him," Logan said a confident look on his face.

"Well, then let's get one thing straight, you can have that damn office back, I'm about to go crazy trying to run this place!" Storm laughed and came up beside him, hugging him with all the love and grief she felt. Soon after both of the other women stepped forward, hugging him. Jean whispered apologies that he gladly excepted telling her, that he knewit wasn't her, it was the Pheonix. Tears spilled down her eyes and Logan embraced her tightly before turning around and reaching out his hand to shake Charles's. Charles grabbed the hand, but did not shake it, he pulled the larger man down and gave him a hug, much to Logan's surprise.

"Uh, thanks, Chuck. Welcome home!" Logan laughed after the wheel-chair bound man had let go of him. Xavier simply laughed and turned his chair around, heading to the office.

As the four slipped into the elevator, Rouge noticed again the lack of clothing Logan and Jean both wore. Obviously, they didn't care. She kept thinking about what she had wanted to talk to Logan about. She realized that the couple holding hands were madly in love and as much as she wanted to hate them for it, she couldn't. She wanted to hate Dr Grey the most, she wouldn't have Logan before she turned into Pheonix, and she couldn't help but to want to think that Jean was using Logan as a rebound guy from Scott. She knew in her heart of heart's that it wasn't fair to think like that, but right now, she just wanted Logan so badly she would think up anything to get him to come to her, and be with her. She knew she was with Bobby, but right now, they were off and on because of Kitty Pride. She was mad at both women for stealing the two men that meant the most to her. Right now, Dr Jean Grey and Kitty Pride were both on her shit list.

"Okay, Rouge. I resent this!" Jean said turing sharply enough to where Logan was dragged with her. "I do hope you know that you're projecting and I can hear every word of your thoughts!"

"You, you what?" Marie muttered. Feeling like all the blood had rushed to her face and she was going to pass out.

"Yes, I can hear every word and so can Logan!" she said, keeping her voice down but it still had an edge to where any sane person would be afraid.

"Logan can what?" Marie asked. Her eyes getting wider and wider by the second.

"Logan can hear everything I can hear! Do you get it? Everything you were projecting we both heard and we've both had enough of it!" Jean said pointing an accusatory finger at the younger girl. She was sick and tired of the girl thinking all these things about her and Logan and her not saying anything to their faces. She could take it if she was far away, but this close, she projected like crazy. And, it was driving her crazy, not to mention Logan could hear and he kept squeezing her hand to let her know that he heard it and it was pissing him off too.

"Well, I'm sorry I feel the way I do, but that's what I believe and I'm not changing," Marie said trying to end the conversation.

"Listen, Rouge. You're like a little sister to me, nothing more, nothing less. But, it will be something less if you keep thinking things about Jean like that. Got it?" Logan growled, but tried to keep his temper in line as well as Jean had. He knew that if he was her he would have wrung the guy's neck by now.

Jean smirked at him from his side at that last comment he had thought. Then he smirked back, trying not to laugh at the images of him she was having wringing some guy's neck and going all sadistic, then them having wild sex for hours on end afterwards. Suddenly they both were brought back to the matter at hand and couldn't believe they had gotten off track like that.

"Just drop it," Marie said suddenly.

"Fine, but would you mind not projecting," Jean said, more of a statement than a question.

Logan just grunted. The professor and Ororo stood at the open elevator doors waiting for the other three to come out and shooting them warning glances. The two adults stepped out hand in hand before Marie stepped out looking upset. "Listen, I think I'm just going to go to bed, they can explain it by themselves if that's okay for you Professor," Marie said. Charles nodded and the adults turned around while Marie stepped back into the elevator to head up to her room.

After explaining all that had happened and many tears from the women, especially Jean. The professor had explained all about Moira helping him regain some strength and him forming himself back to a normal human body then transfering his mind from an unconscious man with no brain activity to his own rejuvinated body and getting back here with the help of Dr MacTaggert.

They all decided to have a party the next day with all the students, a cook out and swimming would be the main attractions. The mansion had a large outdoor pool ranging from two and a half feet to 10 feet depending on what side you were on. It was hand made by many of the older students and the X-Men a few years back, it had taken all summer and held up to 70 people with room to spare for each person.

The adults had went to bed only after informing Hank by walking to his room all together and surprising him. He had been overjoyed and they had had to explain everything to him all over again, by the time everything was done and over with Logan and Jean found their bedside alarm clock glowing green numbers, 1:32 AM. They had climbed into bed, curled up together and fallen asleep instantely.

**Okay, I know this was suppose to be really short and just about the reunion with Xavier, but I had to have some JL angst thrown in there and the idea for Jean to just go off, came to me while I was writing.Sorry about Rouge being so OC but I just feel like I wantsome major OC with her in this story, it's sort of fun! RR please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Just look at the 1st chappy.

**A/N: **Sorry, it took so long to update this time! I've been babysitting my sister's 5 kids all week. Not something I like doing, but I love 'em and I love my sister even though most of the time I wanna kill them. Same as always, telepathic conversations in italics, regular in quoatations. Ok, Steak and Shake isn't mine, and neither are Tylenol, Sprite or Coors Lite!

**Chapter 5: Questions, Answers, and Celebrations**

Jean Grey laid in bed a heavy and protective arm draped over her waist. Her mind drifting to and from many different things, Logan, Xavier, Marie, Ororo, Magneto, the children in the school, even Scott and all that had happened. She had been feeling ill for about 10 minutes and she was trying to get it to pass.

Suddenly, she threw a hand over her mouth and jumped free of Logan's embrace startling him awake. In her rush she didn't close the bathroom door and Logan drug himself the 20 feet from the bed to the bathroom and looked at the woman he loved, wretching in their toilet.

Logan: _You allright, baby?_

Jean: _Does it look like I'm okay Logan?_

Logan: _Well, not really. You need anything?_

Jean: _Yeah, tylenol and a cold rag please. Sorry, for snapping at you. _The nausea had finally subsided and she now leaned against the bath tub, holding her hand across her mouth just in case.

Logan: _No problem, honey. It's okay. _He pulled a wash cloth from a cabinet and turned on the tap. Laying the cloth in the sink bowl, he let the cold water run on it as he fished through the medicine cabinet for some tylenol. Once he found it, he wrung the cloth out so that it didn't drip and placed it on Jean's forehead.

Jean: _Oh, Logan. You are a saint, you know that? _

Logan: _Not quite, but thanks anyway. Hey, do you know why you're sick?_

Jean: _Well, honestly, I have a sneaking suspicion but I don't want to jump to conclusions, allright?_

Logan: _Uhm, okay. I guess, but is there any way you could find out for sure?_

Jean: _Yeah, run down to the lab for me and get into the top left cabinet above my desk. There's a pink bag, don't take anything out of it, just bring it to me, okay?_

Logan: _Yeah, sure. _He picked her up, cradle style, and carried her to bed. He laid her down getly on his side of the bed and kissed her temples, twice each.

**About an hour later...**

"So? Do you want to fill me in on what you were doing in there Jeannie?" Logan asked.

"Honestly, I'd rather not. Bt, since I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me, I guess I might as well tell you," Jean answered. Eyes downcast to the floor, her silky red slippers suddenly very appealing.

"I do love you, Red. What is it?" Logan asked, patiently.

"I, well, I was late Logan. That's when I started wondering about something but then I figured it was just from the stress of going back to teaching. Then I started feeling nauseaus this morning and I was getting curious as to why, and it was all starting to get a little suspicious," Jean started mentally bracing both herself and him for what was about to come.

"What are you saying, baby?" Logan asked.

"Well, Logan. There's gonna be a little me or a little you running around here pretty soon," Jean said, "I'm pregnant."

Logan sat solemnly on the end of the bed, eyes open and unblinking, letting what she had said sink in and reach his heart. A place only Jean could reach.

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't be happy! I'm so sorry Logan, I should've been more careful!" Jean bawled into her hands. The sound brought Logan instantly back to the present.

"What? What are you talking about not happy! I'm ecstatic! I, I just, I'm gonna be a daddy!" Logan hollered, but not loud enough to wake anyone.

"You, you're happy?"Jean asked. Disbelief written in what seemed like bold black marker all over her face.

"Of course I am Jeannie! We're gonna have a baby. A baby Jean! Can you believe it? We're gonna have a baby! I wonder what it's gonna be, and what should we name it? What color hair is it gonna have? I hope it doesn't have me temper, I really hope for everyone's sake thatit's calm like you. Wow, you know what? It's probably gonna have powers, too. I wonder what it's gonna get! God, Jean, a little version of you and me!" Logan blabbered on and Jean just giggled wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Come on, Dad. We need to get ready for the pool party for Charles, don't you think? You know, I wonder when we should tell everyone?" Jean mumbled from her head's postion, nowhalf way down a laundry basket looking for some clothes that would be comfortable in the 95 degree weather.

"Soon, let's tell 'em soon! I want everybody to know how happy we are and brace 'em all for someone who has a 50/50 chance of having my temper. Do you realize how adorable that kid is gonna be? A mix of me and you, as long as most of it is you,and it'll be perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Logan laughed and let a content sigh out at the end of his little speach.

"Let's tell them on my birthday, it's in 12 days so we have a chance to plan how. Does that sound okay?" Jean asked, pulling on a fitted, rib knit, navy blue tank top and Logan's favorite shorts that she owned. They rode low on her hips and were cut-offs so they were shredded and ripped all over. The bottoms hit about 4 or 5 inches down her thigh. She caught him staring and laughed, mentally scolding him for giving her looks like that, telling him that that's what had gotten them here in the first place. He simply chuckled and got up from the bed to find something comfortable to wear.

He decided that they should match and grabbed a navy blue tank top of his own and tugged it over his toned chest and abdomen. Then he reached down and pulled on a pair of blue jean cut-offs that hit just below his knee and showed off the well toned muscles of his calves.

"Hey, we match," Jean stated the obvious as she came from the bathroom and shoved him into it handing him his toothbrush and placing his comb beside the sink, mentally telling him to hurry. She had applied a small amount of glittery pink lip gloss, blush, and a little bit of eye make up. Just as she bent over to sit on the bed, she had to clamp a hand over her mouth and ran back to the bathroom, bumping him into a sink and barely making it to the toilet bowl on time.

"Okay, I knew I wasn't done yet," She said grabbing her toothbrush and brushing her teeth again, to rid herself of the smell and taste. He just shook his head and took her hand after they both had finished. They bumped into Ororo on the way down and the three walked together to the pool side. After making announcements and exchanging greetings, all the childrendowned the milk shakes that Hank had gotten up early and made a run around the school asking what their favorite flavor of Steak and Shake milkshakes were, thendriving all the way into town and back by himself. After they were gone,every child took turns withjumping into the pool and playing tag. Jean, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Marie, Bobby, Jubes, Kitty, Collossus, Warren, and Charles sat in beach chairs or laid in the sun. The professor looked young in simple khaki shorts and a white t-shirt, definately not his style, but it suited him. He lounged in his chair with a soft cushion behind his back.

Everyone noticed the looks Logan and Jean kept getting from Marie and the ones who didn't know what all had happened the night before decided to question one of the three about it later in a more private setting. The whole time, Jean and Logan held hands, shared glances, and sipped on Sprites and Coors Lites. This day was going to be relaxing no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: First chappy, blah, blah, blah. This chappy skips a little bit from a few weeks after the other one to sometime to where Jean is about 7 months pregnant.**

**A/N: This chappy skips a little bit from a few weeks after the last one to sometime to where Jean is about 7 months pregnant.**

**Three Weeks Later**

Logan and Jean sat on their bed leaning against each other and the head board. "What about Samantha?" Jean asked.

"I like that, but let's think about some others too. What if it's a boy?" Logan asked.

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe Grayson? I had a friend named Grayson when I was little," Jean said.

"Grayson Grey? Don't you think that sounds a little...weird?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, that's true. Unless we change our last name to like Xavier or something," Jean said.

"You don't honestly think that I'm gonna change my name to Logan Xavier do you? I was thinking maybe Logan Grey, sometime or another, because I'm going to want to change it to where I have a last name on the baby's birth certificate," Logan said, subtly hinting that he wanted to make a change in their relationship.

"Logan, what are you saying?" Jean asked.

Logan slipped off the bed and walked to the dresser a hint of nervousness in his demeanor. He pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a small manila folder and pulled open the top. Whatever was in it, Jean couldn't see because he shoved it into his pocket and turned back to her only after he was sure it was stuffed all the way down into his jeans. He walked back to the bed and kneeled beside her, she sitting on the bed with her legs swung over and he kneeling on the floor.

"Jean, I want you to know that I'm not trying to rush into anything, but I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else. It's hard for me to say that, and I don't really know how I'm going to do what I'm about to do but, uhm, Jean Grey, will you..." Logan didn't even get to finish his sentence before Jean jumped up from her place on the bed and dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around his shoulders and screeching.

"Yes, yes, I will! I'll marry you Logan! I'll marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and we'll have beautiful children and grand children and we'll raise them in the mansion and they'll get the best training a mutant can get and we're going to be ssssoooooo happy!" she rambled on and still held her arms around his shoulders as tight as she could.

"Hey, Jean, uhm, I'm losing the feeling in my arms," Logan said chuckling.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry Logan!" Jean exclaimed and untangled her lengthy limbs from around his shoulders and stared into his soulful hazel eyes. Eyes that he only opened up for her. He reached into his pocket and chuckled again.

"Okay, I'm gonna finish this now, if that's allright you can scream some more after I get this ring on your hand," he shook his head amusedly and laughed before saying, "Jean Grey, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and again yes! I love you Logan, more than I've ever loved anyone in my life and I know you don't really like to express your feelings, but you do with me and that makes me feel so good and trusted and most of all, loved," she said, giggling and wrapping herself around him again after he had slipped it onto her ring finger on the left hand. He wrapped toned arms around her still slender but now slightly pooching waist and picked her up, swinging them in different directions, but slow enough to where she wouldn't get sick because she was still in that stage of pregnancy. They had told the students and the rest of the adults about 6 weeks ago and everyone was buying gifts already for them and the baby.

**Five and A Half Months Later**

Logan stood at the front of the room staring back at Jean as she walked down the long red carpet. Her white dress was long sleeved and dipped low on her chest giving him a tantalizing view of her breasts. His eyes skimmed lower and he adored the view of her protruding, six month pregnant stomach where he knew his son was resting. The long skirt billowing around her legs had small beeds on it and they glowed in the light of the room. His eyes then trimmed their way back up her body and landed on her emerald green eyes and their eyes locked. The smile on her face was echoed in her eyes.

As she reached the step in front of him his mind wandered through all the times past. When they had gotten engaged, when they had gotten the first ultrasound, when they had found out that they were going to have a son soon, all the wedding details that had taken what seemed like forever, and when they had finally picked out a name for their son, Joshua Charles Grey. Now, he stood saying his vows and staring at the woman that had made his life heaven on earth.

Jean stood listening to Logan say his vows and thinking over the exact same memories that Logan had. Two names rang through her head from Logan's mind, her own, and their son's, Joshua, or JC as they had decided to call him. She smiled at him and sent him a wave of love over their psychic bond. She saw him smile and felt the gentle caress of love on her own mind.

"I do," she heard him say. And, a few moments later she found her way back to relaity and said her vows.

"I do," she answered.

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor said and she felt Logan's arms twist around her pregnant stomach and he pressed his lips into hers a passionate and loving kiss as everyone clapped and yelled their happy calls. As they turned towards their guests they noticed none of the school's occupants were missing, plus Moira Taggart and surprisingly, Jean's family, her sister and parents. They had patched things up and now were having regular visits to Jean and Logan at the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Same as always, of course. If you all actually read this then I want you to put that in your reviews and I'll let you have a chance on choosing a baby name in upcoming chapters. (Hint, hint: I'm skipping a year or two pretty soon and they're going to have another baby. Also, my second favorite name that's sent in will be another character's baby's name. Hope you all like it!)**

Jean sat, or rather sat in a crouching position on her back, on the bed in the lab. Her labor had been induced an hour and a half ago. Her doctor was Moira MacTaggert, the doctor's assistant, Hank. Now, she was pushing.

"You're doing great, honey," Logan said holding her hand as she squeezed with all her might.

"Shut up you idiot!" she screamed, the pain of having her child without drugs to help the pain. "You got me into this, you know!"

"I'm sorry, baby," Logan whispered. Feeling the pain of being yelled at by his wife being swallowed by the love and adoration he held for her and their soon to be son, JC.

"I sware you're never going to touch me again you freak! I hate you!" Jean screamed. Obviously not fully comprehending what she was saying.

"Yes, dear," Logan said. Trying to remember that merely the pain was causing her to say such things.

Jean made it through her last few minutes, screaming, crying, and holding onto Logan's hand for dear life. "You've got yourself a baby boy, here kids!" Dr Moira MacTaggert announced.

"Joshua Charles Grey, 6 pounds 4 ounces, 22 inches long, born at 11:32 AM, February 17, 20 (A/N: Sorry not sure exactly what year it'd be.) Hank announced after asking Logan and Jean the name they had decided on, so he could write it on the birth certificate.

Jean watched anxiously as Moira cleaned up JC, Logan standing square behind her, head over her shoulder trying to get a peek at his son. Moira turned around and held the baby out to Logan, careful to support its tiny body and frail head. Jean noticed his back muscles tense and his whole demeanor stiffen uncomfortably.

Logan simply muttered something Jean couldn't hear and Moira got a bemused expression on her face then chuckled saying, "We'll work on that after Mom holds the little one."

Moira walked towards Jean and laid the baby in the crook of her arm. Jean looked down, a feeling of love and adoration filling her body, soul, and heart. Logan walked towards his wife and son and his tense muscles disappeared replaced by an easiness and loving that Jean found comforting.

"I love you," he whispered. Kissing his son on the cheek and doing the same to his wife, giving her a look that was filled with promises of future moments that felt as good as this one.

"I love you, too, and so does JC I'm sure," Jean said chuckling as well as her tear filled voice would allow. "Oh, and everything I said while I was in labor was just the pain talking, you know I love you and if you want to we can always have other kids, heck maybe we'll have a huge palace full of little children of our's. They'll be beautiful."

Jean had been having little pains for a while after JC's birth, but she figured they were just side effects to just having a baby. Suddenly she felt as if she was having another contraction. She grunted and handed the baby over to Logan who looked lost and confused, this being his first time ever holding a baby. He instinctively supported the baby's head, neck, and body.

Running outside the door a few steps Logan yelled at Moira, "She's having another contraction!"

"Oh, it must just be an after-birth contraction I'm sure it's nothing to worry about but let me check," she said heading towards the door, then adding, "I see you're doing okay holding the baby, there."

When she reached Jean she checked her dialation again, just to be sure. Feeling something she didn't expect, she pulled out the ulrtasound machine. She applied the jelly in a thick, messy coat and laid the machine reader on it, trying to ease her fears. Finding what she thought was impossible, she muttered, "Oh crap."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine. But, Christmas is coming up. (Hint, hint.) Actually I think I'm getting a puppy for Christmas. LOL!

**A/N:** Okay, most of you guessed it, but it was a bad cliffy anyways so... here goes. Oh and sorry to the couple people who weren't too happy about it. But even though I said you guys guessed it, you didn't quite get all of it. Except, well, you know who you are that I got this chapter's surprise from. Anyways, enough rambling read on!

Jean still rested in her hospital bed and Hank had pulled up another bed against her's for Logan to rest on. After Jean had came out of the Delivery Room this room had been arranged for their family.

Now, Jean and Logan sat side by side gazing lovingly at their children. Joshua Charles Grey, known as J.C., rested in Jean's arms, his blue eyes open and alert. His head was full of messy blonde hair that stuck up all over. Tiny Samantha Jean Grey, or Sammi, as they had decided to call her, rested in Logan's arms, her blue eyes were open but moved slowly and she was much calmer than her brother. Her little head was covered in wisps of blonde hair the exact same color as J.C.'s.

Beside Logan laid a tiny incubator, where his youngest and smallest child laid, his chest moving rhythmically as the air spread through the intubation tube in his throat. This tiny boy with eyes they had never seen and light hair that was thick and beautiful, they had named Michael Logan Xavier Grey. They named him this because Michael was a name they both thought sounded strong, and Jean felt that Logan was the strongest man she knew, so she insisted on adding her husband's name to her son's. Logan thought the strongest man he knew was Charles Xavier and Xavier was like a father to the both of them.

In the seventeen hours Jean and Logan had stayed in this room, many people had stopped by to visit, but only four people had been permitted inside, Moira, Hank, Ororo, and Charles. Moira had said that Michael was strong and she originally guessed that he would be off the ventilator in 15-20 hours. She was preparing to extubate him now.

As Jean and Logan watched the impossibly tiny tube slip out of their son's miniature mouth their hope started to drop when after 30 seconds nothing had happened. Suddenly, Michael's chest rised and a weak cry escaped from his lungs. All three adults smiled at each other and Moira lifted Michael into Jean's waiting arms.

**Six Months Later**

Logan and Jean sat at the kitchen table in the early hours of a Thursday morning. This day six months ago their three children had been born. The triplets had all had blue eyes and light hair when they were born but now everything was different.

Their oldest, and biggest, child J.C. now had the brown eyes and unruly black hair of his father's. The middle child, Sammi, had emerald green eyes and the exact same red hair as her mother's. Still small, but now healthy Michael had light brown hair and hazel eyes a mix of both his parents.

Logan, Jean, Charles, Ororo, Hank, and Moira sat around the table and chatted all eating a breakfast that Ororo and Jean normally wouldn't aprove of, but with the occasion they devoured, cake. Logan held Michael, Jean held Sammi, and Ororo held J.C. All three children had atleast two teeth and they had decided that tiny bits of cake with their bottles at hand would be okay.

Over the last six months there had been laughs, smiles, bathtimes, dirty diapers in truck loads, crying, yelling, fighting, and tears. After one large fight Logan and Jean had, Logan had moved back into his old room. For about four hours. With his enhanced hearing he could hear not only his children but also his wife crying and had returned promptly with hugs, kisses, sorrys, I love yous, and support. They still were having a few problems with Marie but things had gotten better. And right now, for Jean and Logan, life couldn't be more perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still. It sucks, I know, you all feel the same way.**

**A/N: Okay, this is about a year later. I'm going to start skipping around a little for a little while. Oh and sorry it's so short I just couldn't figure out exactly how to do this chappy.**

It was lunch time at Xavier's and everyone was crowded around the kitchen table. They were eating a lunch prepared by Ororo, Jean, and Jubilee, the three best cooks in the mansion. The lunch consisted of turkey, ham, or roast beef sandwiches, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese.

Happy conversation was all that was heard throughout the mansion. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Now, who would be knocking right now? We're all hear and Moira wouldn't be visiting at this time of year, it's much too cold," Charles wondered aloud.

"Dunno, but I'll get it," Logan offered and wiped his mouth lightly before standing to go to the door but was interrupted by the little girl in the hich chair beside him wanting to go with him. He smiled and pulled her out of the high chair, then heading to the door.

When Logan reached the door, he opened it and was suprised by the face that greeted him. "Uhm, Chuck? I think I need you in here!" Logan hollered almost frantically.

"Logan I'm okay. Just lemme through I need to see everyone," the man at the door said and attempted entering. "By the way who is this little girl?"

"Uhm, this is my daughter, Sammi," pausing for a second Logan yelled again, "Chuck!"

"What could possibly be so important you start yelling from the door Lo..." Charles suddenly stopped and stuttered when he saw who was at the door.

"Hello Professor. It's been a long time. How are you?" the man asked.

"Uhm, well, I'm...I'm fine. And you?" the Professor asked. Mentally he sent, _Ororo I need you at the door. Now._

"I'm doing very well actually. Surprising isn't it? Considering all that happened," the man continued, smiling as if his presence was a normal thing.

"Yea Profes..." Storm faltered her speech just as the Professor had when he entered. "Oh my God! What are you doing here!"

"What's all the commotion about in here you're all awfully loud," Jean asked walking in without even glancing at the door. She held J.C. in her arms and Jubilee stood beside her carrying Michael.

"Jean?" came the voice from the door again.

"Oh my God!" Jean said, all color draining from her face. "Scott?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Jeez...how many times am I actually going to put this. Not mine. Well, Michael, J.C. and Sammi are and some future characters will be, but that's it. Jeez...think about how it would be if I did own them. Kinky.**

**A/N: Well, this chapter starts more of the drama in the story but don't worry there's still going to be fluffy moments and I even added one in here for you! Well, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

Scott pushed passed Logan and headed straight for Jean, who was still standing stalk still from the surprise of seeing him again. He through his arms around her and the baby in her arms squirmed and whined. He then pressed his lips against her's and to his surprise she pushed him back telekinetically.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled clearly flustered.

"I _was_ kissing my girlfriend until she went compeletely berserk on me!" Scott said, obviously peeved at being rejected by Jean, "Really, Jean! What has come over you?"

"It's been almost two years since I've seen you Scott. Did you think everything would be the same? Everything would go back to how it was? Honestly Scott, you can't tell me you'd be _that_ naive," Jean said letting out a loud, exasperated sigh and turned to move away from the group, J.C. now full out crying in her arms.

After a moment or two of tense silence Logan pushed passed everyone and pulled Michael out of Jubilee's arms, holding his two youngest children in his arms and following Jean up the stairs.

When he reached their room he found Jean sitting on their bed, a now calm J.C. lying in between her legs and playing happily with a set of toy rings. Her eyes were wet and red and he could tell she had been fighting the tears that were in her eyes. He glanced at her sadly and walked quickly to the adjoining room to lay Michael and Sammi in their cribs to play, then returning and picking up J.C. from the bed and taking him to join his brother and sister.

"You wanna talke about it Jeannie?" he asked after he had sat himself beside her on the bed and pulled one of her hands into his own.

"Honestly, no. But I need to, don't I?" she asked, not waiting for his answer. "I love you, you know that right? You and the kids are my world. It was exactly how it should've been. Logan, Jean, Michael, J.C. and Sammi. We were the perfect family, at least in my eyes."

"Were?" Logan asked. Worry flooded his emotions over and Jean felt it through their link.

"Are," she reassured him and sent all her love through their link as extra reassurance. "It's just, now that _he's_ back everything is gonna be harder, more complicated. When he kissed me, I don't know what he felt but it just felt wrong, weird, and it sounds cruel but it made me sick to my stomach."

"It sounds pretty damn good to me, Jeannie. I don't think I woulda liked it much if it would've weakened your knees and made you see stars," Logan murmered. Jean giggled slightly at the comment and he smirked.

"You know what? I've decided that I'm just going to have to tell him that I'm sorry but I love you and right now my life is perfect," Jean said with much more confidence than she had.

"He aint gonna like it, Red," Logan said with more truth behind his words than she would've liked.

"I know, but he'll get over it," she said sighing,"It'll take time, but he'll get over it."

Two hours and one large fight later and Scott knew all about Jean's new life and her realtionship with Logan. He had tried to persade her that he was still the better man, and it had made her angry but there had been one last straw. When he had proposed that she dump Logan and send him off to take care of their children on his own, she had blown. Logan could hear her yelling from the other end of the hall and even without their link he could've told she was pure out pissed. But then again, he would've been too, and he was.

When she returned to their room tears were streaming down her face, but she smiled lightly at him. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten o'clock. He saw her sniff at the air and smirked devilishly. He arose from the bed and took her hands in his.

"The kids are with 'Ro, and yes I know that they haven't been away from home all night before but I figured this was as good as any place to start. Plus, I wanted to be alone with you for awhile," Logan told her. Whispering the last part in her ear.

She grinned and let him lead her to the bathroom. Candles were placed stratigically throughout the room and the bath was drawn with her favorite bath soap and sh murmered, "I think this could be the perfect remedy for what could have very possibly been the worst day ever."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yea, anything you recognize isn't mine. Sammi, J.C., and Michael are though! So, STAY OFF!

A/N: Yes, I know everyone is out of character but this is fan_fiction._ Got it? Good.

**2 Weeks Later**

Jean was awoken at about 11:30 PM by her baby girl's loud crying. Ever since Scott had arrived back at the mansion there had been a game being played between three of the school's most respected adults. Jean had been avoiding Scott. Scott had been trying to run into her anywhere he could. Scott had also been avoiding Logan. And Logan had been svoiding Scott, simply because he had promised Jean he wouldn't start a fight and he knew if he saw him he would most likely be starting, and finishing, a fight.

Jean felt a warm hand on her arm and she turned her head toward Logan and smiled slightly. _Well, it's Sammi. You wanna go or me?_ She heard her husband's question voice in her head.

_It doesn't matter. I can if you want me to. She's not gonna stop though._ She sent back smiling lightly. As soon as the smile appeared on her face two more high pitched screams ignited in their ears. _Or we could both go. You get the boys and I'll get Sammi. That okay?_

_You know it baby. _He chuckled lightly before pushing himself off the bed and running aroud to her side of the bed before she could get up and placed one arm under her legs and one at the small of her back. He pulled her up and laughed at the high pitched squealing noise she made. He dropped her legs from one arm and pulled her into him with the other. He placed his lips on her forehead. He had one arm around her waist and the other tangled in the red strands of her long hair. One of her arms was placed around his neck pulling his lips to her own and the other was resting on his cheek, rubbing it softly.

When they broke apart they walked hand in hand the few steps it took to get to their children's room. Logan picked up J.C. in his left arm and Michael in his right. Jean pulled Sammi into her arms placing a soothing kiss on her forehead. They headed downstairs to the kitchen and they placed the children in the three high chairs that their friends had immediately bought for them when they found out Jean had had triplets. They were all covered in pictures of cartoons and in different colors. J.C.'s was green and blue with Spongebob Squarepants pictures on it. Michael's was red and yellow and had Go, Diego, Go! pictures on it. Sammi's was pink and purple and had Dora The Explorer pictures on it.

Logan and Jean expertly prepared the three bottles of milk for the children and placed them in the refrigerator until they headed back upstairs. Before doing so though, they decided the triplets needed to eat some baby food before going to sleep. They all ate a fruit medley and about 3/4 of the way through the boys started to yawn but Sammi seemed to still be hungry and not willing to sleep.

"Logan, baby, why don't you go upstairs and put the boys back down and get yourself some sleep. You have an early class tomorrow and I don't have one until almost 11. I'll come up to bed as soon as Sammi decides she's full. 'Kay?" Jean said and Logan nodded and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and grabbed two bottles out of the refrigerator and stuck one in each pocket then headed up the stairs.

About 5 minutes later, she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen but figured it was either some teenager coming for a midnight snack or Ororo opting to wander in the kitchen instead of lie in her bed suffering from her insomnia in the dark.

"She looks like you, you know?" She jumped, startled, at the sound of her ex-fiance's voice.

"Uhm, yea. Yea, I've been told that. She has a heck of a lot more energy than me though," Jean answered still staring at her daughter and feeling nervous from akwardness.

"You know, I never meant what I said," He said. He was starting a conversation and she was quivering from the mere thought of it.

"What...uh...what do you mean Scott?" Jean asked even if she knew all to well what he was talking about.

"Jean, you know what I'm talking about," Scott said coming to stand against the counter across from her.

"Okay, you got me. But, you know Scott, that really hurt. I never thought that you would be the kind of person to say something like that or even believe that I would ever consider leaving my children. Honestly Scott, what were you thinking?"

"Well, Jean, I was thinking about how much I love you and want to be with you," Scott answered, a hint of anger in his voice and demeanor.

"Don't Scott. Just don't. We've talked about this. You don't love me. Not like you want to believe you do. Things between us were going wrong long before Alkali Lake, Scott, and you know that. Please, just let me be happy with my life. Because I am you know. Happy, I mean," Jean answered taking a deep breath to clear her mind.

Sammi squealed and swung her tiny hands at the jar of baby food in Jean's hand. Jean couldn't help but smile when she looked up, her baby girl blowing a raspberry and when it popped she giggled and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Jean gently pulled her tiny thumb out her mouth and popped in another bite of food.

She did this until the jar was empty and the whole time she could feel the burn of Scott's gaze on her back. "No, Jean. I just can't accept that. I'm still in love with you and I know you don't love him. You love me. You promised me a long time ago that you would never stop loving me. You can't take that back!"

"Scott, I _do_ love you. But more like a brother or a cousin. Not as a lover or a fiance or anything like that. Not like I love Logan. I haven't for a long time Scott. Before I...before I died you and I both knew that things were falling apart. We both did, Scott, and you know it," Jean answered. Her eyes were downcast and she could feel his eyes on her face.

"No! I always did and always will love you! As a girlfriend! As a lover! As a fiance! You can't honestly tell me you don't feel the same way! Look in my eyes and tell me you don't love me like that Jean!"

Jean raised her head and stood straight, portraying all of her confidence. She knew this would hurt him, but even so, this was the only way to get him to understand so she took a deep breath and said, "I don't love you like that Scott."

It took two steps and she was suddenly face to face with Scott. And she was not the one that took the steps. She blinked and tried to place her hands on his chest and push him back but he wouldn't budge. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers and kissed her.

It was familiar. It was soft. It was warm. But it wasn't Logan and it wasn't love. Not soulmate love like she and Logan had. And she could somehow only enjoy Logan's kisses anymore. She pushed him back and her eyes went wide. "What the hell Scott! I am a happily married woman and I cannot and do not want to kiss you! So _please_ Scott, leave me alone!"

His head leaned towards her's again and was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards the hand and his face visibly paled.

"I think she told you to leave her alone," and a fist met a face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine. (Insert witty remark here.)**

**Author's Note: I bet some of you are starting to wonder why I even do an A/N aren't you? Yea. I am too. None of it ever makes sense or has anything to do with the story or any other important concept, so yea. No point. Oh, if any of you like Law & Order: SVU the you should check out my new story, "Busted!" I have three chaps up and I've heard it's pretty good. It's an Elliot/Olivia because that's the best 'ship there is. Like ever. Oh TV at least Jean/Logan is the best movie 'ship. Anyways, I'm going to quit with this ridiculously long A/N and write now. Oh, NO FLAMES! They will simply be used to roast marshmellows on the dark side. Yes, we have cookies _and_ s'mores!**

Ororo Munroe stood in the lobby of the "clinic" of the mansion. As the students had began to refer to it. In the first room was Scott Summers. She looked at the chart Hank had written up for the ruby glassed man. It read:

_Name:Scott Jordan Summers_

_Age:34_

_Allergies:None_

When she got to the next line on the page she cringed and glanced towards the other room at none other than all five members of the Grey family. She read on and shook her head, cringing again.

_Injuries:Fractured Left Vertibre, Four Fractured Fingers (Right), Three Fractured Finger (Left), Fractured Right Foot, Three Right Side Rib Fractures, Fractured Nose_

Ororo shook her head once again when she finished and headed apprehensively into the room. "Scott, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been ran over by Mac truck," Scott answered rolling his eyes slightly.

"Well, you know? It isn't every day when Wolverine almost comes out for a stroll. In fact, he hasn't come to visit for a very long time Scott. So, what I want to know, is what you did?"

"I flirted with the _almighty _Wolverine's "woman." He has some major anger management problems that he needs to deal with."

"Yea, I _really_ believe that. You were just "flirting" with Jean? Come on Scott. Give me more credit than that. I know Logan. He doesn't snap that easily. Not even with you."

"Okay, so maybe I kissed her. But, Jesus Ororo! She loves me! I know she does! _And,_ I know for sure that he's gonna hurt her!"

"Scott, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but Logan is not like that. He won't hurt her. He loves that woman too damn much to hurt her," She took a moment to look at his unbelieving face and continued, "Look Scott, you weren't here. Okay? You never saw them together! They had to be so strong for each other. Jesus, the day Jean came to me and asked for an ultrasound I cried. I was so damn happy for them Scott. They had barely been together a year. They were newly engaged and Jean was pregnant. That first year was so hard for them. They went through so many hard things together and somehow, miraculously, they both came out perfectly fine and with three beautiful children! Scott, I love you, you're like a brother to me, but you are being the biggest fucking dick head of all time!" At that she stomped out and over to Logan's room.

She pulled out Logan's chart and almost laughed when she read it.

_Name: Logan Grey_

_Age???_

_Allergies: None_

The next two lines of the chart would have made her laugh if she hadn't just been talking with the man that had been on the recieving end of her close friend's alter ego's tirade. Hank had specified the injuries in two different columns.

_Current Injuries (As of 1:13 AM):Currently Rapidly Healing Internal Bleeding_

_Prior Injuries:First, Second and Third Degree Burns (Various Parts Of Body), Left Located Shoulder, Fractured One Right Rib_

Oror snorted at the comparitively short list. She had always known Scott wouldn't have a chance against Logan if they got into a fight. Especially a Jean related fight. She headed into Logan's room and smiled at the couple who were both on hospital-issue beds, pushed together so that they could cuddle together and have room for an extra large play pin for the triplets to sleep in while Logan was waiting to get Hank or Moira's permission to go back to his room. Hank had evaluated Logan's injuries at around 1:15 and it was now 8 in the morning and the whole Grey family was sleeping soundly. Logan's injuries were all totally healed by now and he was safe to go and Hank had given her permission to tell them to go upstairs and back to their rooms.

Walking quietly up to her best friend she gently shook her shoulder and smiled down at her when her eyes fluttered open. "Hey Jean. Hank said to give you two the okay to go back upstairs. Logan looks fine and I'm sure all five of you would be more comfortable upstairs. Plus, Hank says Scott will be here for the remainder of the week if not longer," She paused as if contemplating telling Jean something. "Oh, and Jean. If it wasn't for Logan's healing factor, Scott could've...you know? I mean. Scott has more bone injuries but as badly as he had burnt Logan... It could've been fatal. I just thought I'd tell you. Logan _obviously_ didn't try his hardest. He was still listening to you. He didn't do anything fatal to Scott. Just a bunch of broken bones. You're lucky Jean. He's a great guy. Really loyal."

With that she squeezed her friend's arm and smiled down at her neice and nephews before heading out the door and back to her room.

Jean stared at Logan with love and gratefulness, still pondering her best friend's words and smiled. He hadn't done anything _really_ dangerous. He had stayed true to his words and never inflicted fatal injuries. Suddenly her mind drifted back to the fight.

**_Flashback_**

**Jean had figured Logan would throw the first punch. But, she was wrong. In the back of her mind she was screaming for joy. He had stuck to what he had said. He hadn't thrown the first punch. But, her celebration was short lived when she remembered what his next words had been, he wouldn't start it, but he would finish it.**

**Jean grabbed Sammi from her chair and into a corner of the room. Logan's jaw clinched and his fists balled up. He crashed one hand into Scott's jaw and a knee into his groin. Groaning in pain and bent over Scott glared up at Logan. With the tiny bit of strength he had he pulled his hand up to his visor. _No._ Was all she thought before a red beam went flying at her husband. He stumbled backwards and flipped over the counter and out of Jean's sight for a second. She inhaled a sharp intake of air and then her eyes widened in surprise when she saw messy black hair struggle back up into her vision. She smiled faintly when she noticed how rapidly his wounds were healing. **

**Within about two minutes Ororo, Charles, Hank, Marie, Bobby, Kitty, Peter and Moira were in the kitchen. Hank, Bobby and Peter were attempting to break up the two men while Kitty held J.C. and Ororo held Michael. They had apparently heard the boys crying and grabbed them from the empty room on their way to the kitchen. Charles sat beside Jean his face scrunched as he attempted to reach Scott's mind. He didn't even try for Logan because he knew the man could stop whenever he wanted to. It was Wolverine. But it was a tame Wolverine. He was controlled. Self-controlled. Being a husband-controlled. Being a father-controlled.**

**After almost half an hour they finally broke the two apart but only because Logan had delivered his fourth blow to the other man's groin and it had sent him to the ground. Bobby, Hank and Peter picked up Scott carefully and got him to the infermory without causing him too much pain. Jean used her teke to transport Logan down right after Scott had been placed safely in a bed. And casted. And restrained.**

_**End Flashback**_

****Jean shook Logan and he awoke instantly and smiled sadly at her. After a few minutes of silent conversing they got the triplets into their beds and asleep again after an almost sleepless night. Jean laid down on their bed and looked towards her husband. He was sitting on the side of the bed, his back to her and his face in his hands. She scooted towards him and wrapped her arms around his bare chest. She ran her hands up and down his chest sensually. She felt his already tense muscles tense even more and frowned. "Logan? Baby what's the matter?"

"How can you even touch me Jean?" He didn't turn towards her and she wondered why he was torturing himself, and her.

"Because, Logan. I love you. And you stuck to what you said. You didn't start anything and you weren't using all the strength you could've. So yes, I still want to touch you. I still want to hold you. I still want to make love to you. And I'm never going to stop loving you." He turned around and hazel eyes met emerald ones. He saw the trust, love, and truth in them and smiled.

He pushed her gently onto her back and her head onto a pillow and started speaking,"I always want to touch you," He ran his hands down her sides and spoke again, "I always want to hold you," He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her necks tenderly, "I always want to make love to you," He picked her up, one arm under her knees and and one behind her back and she laughed. "And I always have, and always will love you."

"I love you, too," Jean answered as they reached the bathroom and he turned on the hot water. He slipped her white t-shirt up over her head and dipped his thumbs into the waist bands of her boxer shorts and underwear. He slipped them down over her sleek legs and smiled at her. She smiled back and strattled his lap again. She began to pull his wifebeater up tantilizingly slow and once it was off she twirled it around on her finger, grinning. He chuckled and she dropped it on the floor then slid of him and tugged his boxers down. She crooked her finger at him and lead him into the shower grinning. He grinned back and dropped to his knees following her. When he met her in the shower she took hold of his shoulders and drug him upwards. He grinned slyly again before tugging the shower curtain closed.

_Dear God._ Jean thought. _Make up sex is always the best._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Yea, they still aren't mine. Well, J.C., Sammi, and Michael are but that's it. Yep. I'm totally pore.**

**Aunthor's Note: Okay, I skipped a few years but I couldn't think of anything at all to do with the other timeframe with the kids still that young. So, they're 5 now. See, just 4 years. Not a super long time. Besides I'll go over what happened a little. Plus, I added Remy! And he's a good guy!**

It had been four years since Logan and Scott had been in their "pissing match" (that's what Jean always referred to it as) and things had changed. Some for the better, some for the worse.

Kitty and Peter had gotten together and were now engaged. Marie had finally given up on harassing Logan and, after apologizing profusely for almost two hours to both Logan and Jean one night, was now known to the triplets as Aunt Marie. She and Bobby had finally gotten their acts together and gotten together again after a long time of fighting and were now dating steadily. Jubilee was dating an older man, who was Logan's best friend, named Remy. He had been living there since about a year and a half ago and Logan and he had become great friends. Everyone always thought they would end up killing each other but surprisingly they automatically hit it off and hung out all the time. Emma Frost had moved in almost three years ago. Miss Frost seemed to have taken a particular liking to Logan. That was to Jean's disliking. Logan wasn't exactly pleased with having a "stalker" either.

Remy had decided that Emma was Logan's stalker one day when he and Logan had been relaxing after a danger room session when all the other men were in bed or with their signifigant others and in popped Emma. She, of course, looked like a skank. She had been wearing baby blue booty shorts, if you could even qualify them as shorts, and a baby blue sports bra. She was acting as if she was just walking through the room when she suddenly dropped her pen and bent over to pick it up. Right in front of Logan. She then purposely hit it to make it roll around her and turned to where her chest was in Logan's face. And, being Logan, he had to do something cruel. And funny as hell. He had held his breath and closed his eyes saying, "Remy, tell me when it's over!" The Cajun man had laughed and suddenly Remy had asked how Emma knew Logan would be in the room. Her face had turned red and she became suddenly flustered and ran out of the room mumbling something about a workout. Remy had always said to Logan that Emma was his stalker since then.

Logan had come up with an even better name for the woman one day in the rec. room. It had been the beginning of summer the first year she had been there and about a month since she had been dubbed as his stalker. Logan, Jean, the triplets, Ororo, Hank, Remy, and Jubilee were all crowded in the room. The adults were watching a Law and Order: Special Victims Unit (A/N: I had to it's my favorite show) marathon on USA. She had suddenly walked in and, hearing Jean talk of how much she loved the summer had declared that she thought the winter was much better. When asked why she simply said it was because it suited her better. Logan had then muttered under his breath, Ice Bitch. Needless to say, Remy bursted out laughing.

The thing that hadn't changed much was Scott. He was still relentless with Jean but Jean had taken to being with Logan even more than she had been. Which successfully kept Scott away. She had tried many times to talk to him and tell him that she wanted to be friends. Just friends. But, he would have no part in it. Emma and Scott had taken to mindless, no strings attached fucking every once in a while when they needed it but kept their eyes on their main prizes.

The biggest change though, was the triplets, they were now five and smarter than most of the kindergarten aged children at the mansion. J.C. who was the biggest of the three was the picture of a little Logan. His eyes were a hazelish brown and his hair an unruly, spikey mess of dark brown, blackish hair. He was tan and strong for such a small boy. He knew how to hit and he knew how to take a hit. As did all the Grey children. Sammi was the shortest, giving she was the girl, and still had her mother's emerald eye's and beautiful red hair, and everything else. Except her attitude. That, she and J.C. shared. They both acted exactly like their father, rude, dismissive, short-fused, and yet loving and caring with their loved ones. Michael was the most unique of all the Grey children. His hair was a thick smooth mass of light brown hair highlighted with natural red. His eyes were most easily described as hazel and literally changed colors with his mood. They would be almost black like Logan's when he was frustrated or angry and in a moment change to almost green like Jean's if he was happy. They would be a chocolatey brown color when he was sad. He was almost as tall as J.C. and slightly thinner but just as strong. Which was a surprise considering his unhealthy start in the the world.

Also, the biggest problem they were lately facing was powers. All three triplets seemed to be getting theirs quickly and early. J.C. was, as Remy and Peter had first called him, Wolf. He wasn't quite as bad as Wolverine, and that was how he had already gotten his first codename. He would get very out of control at times and start yelling and breaking things. The biggest problem was he barely remembered doing anything when he was done. Sammi was, for now, Cardinal. Charles had given her this name because she could levitate and Charles figured she would eventually be able to fly, as Jean now could, and they thought it suited her red hair. She was also gaining some telepathic abilities and even though all three triplets could talk to both their parents telepathically Sammi had no trouble holding out a fairly good sized conversation. Michael had the most power. He had Logan's enhanced senses and could take out anything his size and slightly larger with no effort from his part and Jean's telepathy, although not as strong as Sammi's, he was also starting to gain some telekinetic abilities. His codename hadn't yet been given to him but they were working on picking out one.

Storm had recently adopted a girl that she and Logan had found on a mission they went on. Her name was Kallie, or Kaliko. She was called Kaliko because she could turn herself into any kind of cat or any race of human. She was, naturally Indian. So, she had very tan skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and another reason she was called Kaliko. It had stripes of black, white, carmel, brown, and any other natural color of a cat in it. She was only six years old, but, like the triplets, was overly intellegant so she got along with them very well.

Kurt had moved back in and he and Storm were sortof a pair, at least that's what was currently the thoughts of everyone else. Between Storm's stubborness and Kurt's constant disappearing no one ever really saw them together a lot to get a good vibe of the situation.

Other than the small things, things at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters were relatively happy. That was... until a few unexpected visitors show up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Author's Note: None really. Just that I'm very very very sorry about taking forever to update this! I still love you guys I promise! R&R! Also that I'm sorry it's so short! Forgive me please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Hello?" Michael Grey bit down on his bottom lip, a nervous habit he had inherited from his mother, and answered the door, Kallie Monroe beside him.

"Yes. Can I please speak to Charles Xavier?" There was a man at the door and Michael didn't know him. Therefore, as Daddy always taught him and his brother and sister, and was now teaching Kallie, if you didn't know someone; you didn't trust them.

"I guess." Michael closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose, sending to his Grandpa Charles was almost as easy as sending to his parents and his sister. _Grandpa, there's people at the front door that wanna see you._

"Yes?" Charles appeared almost immediately, having just been in a classroom across the hall. Michael and Kallie saw his eyes widen at the people at the door and he looked stunned. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Kallie leaned towards Michael's ear and whispered, "Get your Mom and Dad. These people might be trouble." He nodded and sent, _Mom, Dad, we need you at the door. Now._

"Mr. Xavier, how nice to see you again. It's been what...seventeen years? Is that right?" The man asked and stuck out his hand for Charles to shake.

Michael saw his grandfather reach out and shake the man's hand and smile warmly at the older woman and then the younger one, who held a baby in her arms.

"Yes. I do think that's about right. And, is this Marissa?" He nodded towards the younger woman, who looked to be a little older than Michael's aunts, Marie, Jubilee, and Kitty but not quite as old as his mother and his Aunt 'Ro.

"Yep. That's me." She smiled and nodded again, not able to reach out a hand to shake Xavier's.

"Grandpa? Who are they?" Michael asked, curious eyes glancing from his grandfather to the visitors.

"Well, how about we sit down and I'll tell you." He lead the way to a table directly across from the front door and they all sat down. "I'll bet you already called your parents down didn't you Michael?"

He grinned sheepishly and nodded while Kallie giggled. "Yea. They smelled funny." The three visitors gave him an outraged look but Charles knew he meant that they smelled like they were bad people and maybe hiding something. Logan had trained him in the fine art of enhanced senses at a very young age but Michael still couldn't describe them to people unless they knew what his words really meant.

As if on cue, Logan, Jean, J.C. and Sammi appeared from the staircase.

"What's all this bossy "we need you, now" stuff about Mikey?" Sammi teased her brother and he stuck out his tongue at her, making both Kallie and J.C. laugh.

"Jean!" All three visitors exclaimed and Jean looked awestruck.

"Uhm..Jeannie? Who're they?" Logan asked.

"This...these...they...they're my...my..." Jean apparently couldn't get it out so Charles took over.

"Logan, this is Joe, Elaine, and Marissa Grey. Joe and Elaine are Jean's parents, Marissa is her sister." Logan swallowed dryly. He had heard many stories from both his wife and his mentor about Jean's parents and at the moment he felt as if he could easily rip out Joe Grey's throat and feel very good about it.

"Oh. I see." Was all he said and instead of killing anyone he nodded his head slightly, because he knew if he got violent it would upset Jean and he sure as hell didn't want to do that. He noticed the seductive stare that Marissa gave him and wondered what she was going to do when she handed the baby in her arms to Elaine.

"Joe, Elaine, Marissa, this is Logan. Jean's husband." All their eyes widened but Marissa pushed her chair back slowly and smiled even more seductively at him.

"Hi, Logan. I'm Marissa."

"No fucking shit. I got that already." He said dangerously and his nostrils flared in disgust the closer she got.

"Aww, no need for harsh language. I was just introducing myself. But I think we could get better introduced somewhere a little more private. What do you think?"

Logan took two steps until he was standing right beside Jean, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Not in your wildest dreams, bitch."

Marissa snorted and threw her coal black, obviously died, hair over her shoulder, "We'll see, Logan."

He snorted and growled deeply in his throat and smirked when he saw Jean take a territorial step infront of him. "Don't even think about it Marissa. Just step back while you still can."

"Jean, honey, you don't seem to remember. I always got better men than you, and if you got to them first I took them right out from under your nose. It'll be exactly the same this time, too."

"Daddy!" He looked down at Sammi and raised his eyebrows in question, automatically switching into Daddy mode for his only daughter. "These people give a bad vibe Daddy. I don't like 'em."

Logan chuckled and pulled Sammi onto his hip, "I know honey, I know. Neither do I."

Joe sent a look of disgust at Logan and then adressed Jean. "So, Jean, you're married with children?"

"Yes, Joe. This is Sammi, J.C. is the taller one, and Michael is the other boy. Kallie is Ororo's daughter, I assume you remember her." She introduced all her children and her neice and smiled, fakely albeit, but she still smiled.

"Well, I guess they're infected, too."

"_Infected_? What do you mean by _infected _buddy?" Logan growled and stepped toe to toe with Joe, towering over his shorter frame.

"Yes, infected. With this mutant disease." He spat out mutant like he had tasted bad milk and Logan had had enough.

"You wanna see how infected _I_ am Bub?" He popped all six claws and held them up to Joe's face. "How's _that_ for infected?"

"As I see it, _you're_ not even near to a human. You're more like an animal. Some kind of rabid dog you are." Joe heard Logan growl and Charles saw that he was battling with Wolverine for dominance.

"Logan. You're wife. Your neice. Your _children_, Logan. Don't let him take control." Xavier cut in but when Logan looked towards him he saw he was too late. Logan was burried deep inside and Wolverine was out to play for the first time in four years.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Still. It sucks doesn't it? Yea. I think so too. Well... I was thinking maybe I could get them for a graduation present. Okay, 7th grade graduation but STILL! It'd be cool. Anyway I am going to stop this insanely long Disclaimer and start an insanely long A/N.**

**Author's Note: Well... I dunno. I wanna make a really long one though 'cause I'm freakishly bored and I'm excited for the new Law and Order: Special Victims Unit and uhm...yea. Blah. Blahdy blahdy blah. OH! Now I have something to say! I watched X1, X2, and X3 with all the different commentaries this weekend. And there's like 2 or 3 each. I had no idea what to write so I had to watch them to give myself from ideas. Anyways, I recommend watching X2, the kissing scene, for some pretty funny commentaries. Okay, I am actually going to write now. R&R please and thank you!**

**Logan's POV**

Dark.

Cold.

Blinding.

I could hear and feel things. I just couldn't control myself. It was like watching myself do these things from the ceiling. Or maybe like I was a wall watching all these things that I was doing and not being able to stop myself or do aything about it.

My wife was standing as still as a statue, my daughter clutched to her chest in fear and my neice holding tightly to her thigh. My sons were standing beside Charles, who was holding them back as well as he could, and screaming. I saw J.C. pull out of the man's grasp and run towards me. No, not me, Wolverine.

"Daddy! No!" Suddenly, I came to my senses.

I dropped Joe Grey to the ground, breathing roughly and glancing around in shock. I couldn't belive I had just done that. I couldn't believe I had lost control. The last time Wolverine had taken control of me, the triplets had barely been a year old. I looked to J.C., then to Joe, then Michael and Charles, up to Marissa and Elaine, and finally to Kallie, Sammi and Jean. I swallowed deeply and then blinked a few times, fully coming to my senses.

"I...I'm sorry Jean, kids. I...I didn't mean to. I'll...I'll be up stairs if you need me." I then turned swiftly and walked up the stairs. Eluding the elevator for some extra time to cool down.

When I reached my door, I paused. Listened. No noises from the inside. Jean and the kids must've stayed downstairs instead of taking the elevator. For that I was greatful.

I opened the door and stalked to the kitchen. I ripped a peice of paper out of a notebook and wrote a message to Jean. I tried to make sure I worded things right but I wasn't sure I could ever say what I had to say right. I then packed enough clothing for a week and left the mansion.

**Jean's POV**

I walked inside my apartment with a sleeping Sammi in my arms, a drowzee Michael stumbling beside me and a wide awake but anxious looking J.C. behind me.

Both boys could, as I could, sense that my husband was no where in the mansion and I would bet a hundred dollars that, when Sammi started twitching in her sleep, she could sense it too. When things like this happen it gives us even more proof that my children's powers work even in slumber. Which means that they work in part with their subconcious. Which also gives us proof that one or two if not all of them will be dangerously strong, even stronger than my husband or I combined.

I changed Sammi into her pajamas and tucked her in, then walked to the boys' rooms and tucked them each in with a kiss and an "I love you."

By the time I reached the kitchen for a snack I was wondering and worrying about Logan and his where abouts. He had vowed to me after his fight with Scott that he wouldn't ever lose control to Wolverine again. At least if he wasn't in battle. I knew he felt awful because I could feel him through our link up until about ten minutes after he left us downstairs. He had then, suddenly, thrown up his mental walls and blocked me out all together. That was something he hadn't ever done.

I saw a piece of ripped notebook paper laying on the island and picked it up. What I read startled me.

_Jeannie-_

_I took the bike out so that in case anything happens all the cars will be there and handy to use. I'm not too sure when I'll be back. Maybe a day. Maybe two. Maybe even a week. I know it'll be rough with the triplets by yourself but I just can't take this right now. Not with everything that's going on. Not with your parents and sister here. I can't take not being able to control him. Not now. All I can tell you is I need to talk to some people that helped me get Wolverine under control before I met you all._

_Now, I know you're thinking "What the hell? Why can't the dumbass control Wolverine now? I'm controling Phoenix just fine." Well, I know why I just don't want to tell you that right now. Not through a note. And please believe me Jeannie, if there was any way I could stay and not end up hurting someone I would. But I can't. I promise I'll tell you all about it when I get back. _

_I took my cell phone with me. You can call me if you want to. I'd love to talk to you and the kids. But, I can't tell you where I am or what I'm doing. I'll tell you as soon as I get back though, I promise. No more than two weeks. Hopefully, I will see you very much sooner._

_Give the kids hugs and kisses and tell them I'll be home as soon as I possibly can. Tell them it's a mission if you want to so that they don't ask questions you can't answer. And make sure you tell them I love them. No matter what._

_I'll always love you too, Red. Never forget that._

_Yours always,_

_Logan_

_P.S. You make sure you tell me if that Joe even looks at you wrong while I'm gone. Again, I love you and can't wait to talk to you. _


	16. Chapter 16

Okay kids, I know I haven't updated in well...forever and a day. And I have made a decision. I can't continue with my two X-Men stories, (both of which I have an extreme case of writer's block on) along with my two Law and Order: Special Victims Unit stories, (which I'm having no trouble writing so I've decided not to drop either of them.)

So you all have a choice. I'm going to let you vote on which one I continue. So PM or review and tell me if you would like me to continue either:

Actions and Consequences

OR

X-Men 3: Alternate Ending.

Now, whichever ends up winning the vote I will finish as soon as possible. BUT the other will probably be started back up after I'm finished with the winner so everyone will PROBABLY eventually get to read the story they voted for.

Thanks,

Jess


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclimer:**** Nope. Still not mine.**

**Author's Note:**** Hey! Sorry it's been forever and a day since I updated! I'm now writing on this again and Dark Phoenix Rising is writing some chapters for Actions and Consequences. I hope you're all still reading them and that you'll like the new chapters. I'm almost done with this one though so as soon as it's done I'll take over writing AAC. Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Jess**

Six days. Six damn days since he left me here with the triplets. Triplets who have been begging to know where their Daddy is and why he left. I tried to tell them that he was on a mission but I was so distraught that my mental walls were down and Michael called me on the lie. I had to tell them that Logan was gone to get help so that he didn't get out of control again. That was the simplest and truest thing I could think of to tell them.

"Mom?" J.C. looked up at me with wide eyes identical to his father's as we sat around our kitchen table in the apartment Charles gave us when the triplets were born.

"Yea Bubby?"

"When's Dad coming home? I have a test on division in only three days and I need his help."

"Well, Honey, I'm not sure when your Dad is coming home but I can help you if you want."

"Okay but Mom...Dad's just a ton more fun than you when he helps me."

"Yea! And I have a spelling test on Friday that Dad promised he'd help me with!" Sammi interjected.

"And I still have to choose a code name. Not that that's quite as important but still...Dad has to help." Michael says very matter-of-factly.

"Aww, don't ya'll get yer panties up in a bunch. I'll help ya." All our heads snap towards the doorway where Logan stands with a duffel over his shoulder and a grin on his face.

"Dad!!!!" The triplets scream like a trio of hyenas and he laughs while kneeling and pulling them all into a huge hug. I slowly stand, not quite able to believe that he's home and in one peice.

He stands when I get to him and pulls me to a tight hug, his arms so tight around my waist I can barely breath. "Jesus Baby! I'm so sorry for leavin'! I missed ya so damn much!"

"I hate you Logan Grey! I hate you so much! But I love you even more so you better be happy I'm not killing you very painfully slowly right now!"

"I'm sorry Jeannie. I feel like killin' myself fer scarin' ya Darlin', is therre anything ya want me ta do?"

"Just never ever leave me and the kids again Logan. Never. And tell me where the hell you've been! But that can wait until after the kids go to bed I guess. They missed you just as much as I did." He nodded and took my hand, dragging me to the living room where the triplets already settled in on the couch.

He slung Sammi up and plopped down where she was, catching her and sitting her on his lap. He then gently pushed Michael's leg so he knew to move to the far side of the couch and I sat down between Michael and Logan with J.C. on the opposite side of my husband.

"So, what've my fav'rit midgets been doin' this week?" He asks smiling at the triplets.

"Me and Mike were on the winning football team! And I got a 89 percent on my spelling test!" J.C. proudly told his father and grinned, looking like a little version of Logan.

"Yea! And I got 100 percent on my division test! Oh, and I finally learned how to do a backstroke!" Michael said chewing on some strawberry gum faster than usual because of his excitement.

"And I got the highest points on the volleyball scrimage and a 98 percent on my history test!" Sammi smiled, eyes twinkling.

"That's really cool ya guys! I'm sa proud ah ya!" He gave them all hugs and, not for the first time, I wonder where he went to where his accent got so strong so fast. He then turns to face me. "An' what 'bout Momma? Whatcha been up ta this week Red?"

"Gave two tests to the high school students, one advanced one average, and gave one test to the middle graders. And I missed you." I see a flit of guilt in his eyes and he smiles sadly.

After almost three hours of talking with Logan and the kids we sent the kids off to bed and, for the first time in almost a week, Logan laid in our bed with me and we held each other.

"Logan you don't even understand how damn bad I want to ream you out right now. But at the same time I want to make love to you. What the hell is that all about anyway?"

He chuckles and answers, "Jeannie I dunno why ya wanna make love ta me, even though I always wanna make love ta ya, but I underst'nd why ya wanna ream me out. I'd ream myself out if I's ya." He held me tighter and I could tell from his touch that he felt really damn bad.

"Logan, why the hell is your accent so damn thick?" I finally ask one of the less important questions that is running through my mind.

"Well that has ta do with wh'r I was. Ah guess we should talk 'bout that shouldn't we?"

"Yea. I do believe we should."


End file.
